Union
by Trembling Rose
Summary: When French model Kagome Higurashi flies to Japan to stay with her Grandfather, she somehow ends up in the Feudal Era... three years before Inuyasha meets Kikyo.
1. Umbrage

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

...

...

**Union**

…

…

_Chapter One_ - Umbrage

Umbrage- Offense or resentment

…

…

_Translations: _

___Le vol 22 pour Tokyo embarque maintenant, le vol 22 pour Tokyo embarque maintenant. - The flight 22 for Tokyo embarks now, the flight 22 for Tokyo embarks now._

_Pour l'amour d'un dieu! - For the love of God!_

_Nous débarquons maintenant à Tokyo, Japon. Attendez svp jusqu'à ce que l'avion vienne à un arrêt complet avant de se tenir. Merci des lignes aériennes de Français de vol. - We are now landing in Tokyo, Japan. Please wait until the plane comes to a complete stop before standing. Thank you for flying French Airlines._

…

…

"_Le vol 22 pour Tokyo embarque maintenant, le vol 22 pour Tokyo embarque maintenant."_

Blue eyes looked up from where they had been staring at a glass of wine, turning to the sign that showed oncoming and outgoing flights. Slowly, those blue eyes closed as she sighed deeply, attempting to relax her frazzled nerves. Once she was relatively calm, she quickly took out twenty Euros, paying the bartender and telling him to keep the change as she grabbed her purse and carry-on. Gold high heels hit the pavement loudly, mirroring her feelings.

The day her mother had told her she was returning to Japan, she had expected it to be a vacation. Not some camp where her Grandfather would show her what she had been "missing".

While Kagome Higurashi had grown up in the middle of Paris, she had the privilege of living like a modern day princess. Her father was the Japanese Ambassador in France and she had willingly moved to France at the age of five with her parents. Souta, her older brother by one year, who had grown up and was now at the age of eighteen, was currently at France's finest university, learning how to be a Foreign Language Interpreter. For a teenager, she felt fulfilled. She was a model, constantly in the pages of France's version of Vogue and on the televisions of France, trying to sell Chanel perfume or Chloé apparel. Why her parents were sending her to a shrine in the middle of Tokyo, she didn't know. One thing she was certain of, she was exceptionally glad she had Souta teach her what Japanese she had lost.

Gripping her carry-on as she handed a flight attendant her airplane ticket, Kagome gave a nervous smile. As soon as she was onboard the plane - taking a ten hour flight from her home to what would be her worst nightmare - she was going to put on her relaxation music and attempt to sleep the entire way; with the help of drugs of course.

Smiling at another attendant, Kagome muttered an excuse me in French as she walked towards her seat. _Mother didn't even get a first class ticket_, she thought angrily.

Attempting to put her small enough to fit inside carry-on into the cabinet above her seat, Kagome growled inhumanly, her patience waning. "Pour l'amour d'un dieu!" She whispered to herself as she pushed on the cabinet's door, closing it but only to have it open the moment she sat down. Deciding to ignore it, she snatched her iPod out of her purse along with her sleeping pills before downing two capsules after she had put on her headphones and turned to her relaxing music playlist.

When she awoke, she thought, she would be launched into hell and would begin counting the days till she would be able to return to France. Ten hours later, when she opened her eyes, she had been met with the sight of Tokyo, her head having angled itself towards the small window during her sleep.

Yawning with a hand to cover her mouth, Kagome took one head phone off with her other hand. _Woke up just in time I guess_, she thought as she looked back out the window. Clair de Lune was playing in her ear, the sound of the piano joining the scenery of Tokyo working well together as the plane landed softly.

"_Nous avons sont maintenant atterrissage à Tokyo, Japon. Veuillez patienter jusqu'à ce que l'avion s'agit d'un arrêt complet avant de qualité pour agir. Je vous remercie ou de vol français Airlines_."

_Warm welcome._

Getting off the plane had to be the hardest thing Kagome had ever done in her life, she decided. Leaving something that belonged to French soil had Kagome near to tears.

Taking in a deep breath, she called upon memories of her grandfather, desperately trying to look for who would now be her guardian during her "hell camp". Looking around, she pulled around the cart the terminal had given her to help her carry all of her clothes, her carry-on sitting on top. When a sign in badly worded French caught her eye, she read it before biting her lower lip. There, jumping up and down in what looked like a _yukata_ a shrine monk would wear, was her grandfather; a huge smile on his wrinkled face.

Cursing to herself as she walked towards him, she saw him drop the sign, quickly running towards her before bowing deeply, a huge smile on his wrinkled face. "Dear grandchild!" He yelled in Japanese.

Thanking Souta again, Kagome nodded before saying what she hoped was Japanese, "Hey, Grandpa. How are you?" Kissing both of his cheeks, she ignored the curious stares she got and hugged her Grandfather, receiving more stares. He seemed to have understood her and her mannerisms for he simply smiled dutifully as he pulled her towards the exit.

"I am so happy you came," Her Grandfather yelled happily as he began to walk in front of her. "When we get to the shrine, I'll show you to your room and then I'll make you a huge dinner!"

She followed grudgingly as she continued to tug around all her luggage, with no help from her Grandfather.

…

This… was officially… hell.

When they had arrived at the shrine she had expected it to be large and full of money. God apparently wanted her to suffer.

Glaring at the desk in front of her, Kagome clenched the sheets of what was now her twin sized bed in what was also her small bedroom. The closet she now owned couldn't fit all her clothes so she still had her luggage spew about the room, bursting with clothing, shoes, and her makeup.

Kagome took another glance around the small room before cursing. She couldn't do this; she needed air, she felt as if she was suffocating in what little space she now owned. Standing, she ran to the door of the room before running down the stairs. She ignored her Grandfather's curiosity and opened the front door, quickly relieving the house of her angered presence. She didn't know how far she went but when she looked up, she was in front of a tree. Panting, Kagome put her hands on her knees, wishing she had at least put on shoes before she had left the house.

A couple stars twinkled at her and she assumed it was God's way of telling her he was amused. "We'll see if you're laughing by the time I'm through with you." Another star glimmered in the nighttime sky, telling her he only laughed at her threat.

Walking over to a nearby bench, she sat down with a huff as she lifted her feet, trying to access the damage of her manicured toes. _Danielle_ _isn't going to like this_, Kagome thought to herself, almost worried of what her agent would tell her when she arrived back in France.

"Ha…" Kagome sighed as she tilted her head back, eyes closed; she murmured in French, "The breeze feels great." Locks of ebony silk flowed behind her shoulder and down her back.

Unknowingly, the breeze carried her scent far off into the distance. Miles away, on a forest reservation, red eyes closed as a deep breath was taken in. A tongue outlined sharp fangs as a mouth began to salivate at the delicious smell.

"She has returned," the owner of the red eyes said. "She has come back to me… _mate_."

Decision made, the red eyed demon jumped off of his perch of a tall oak tree, rapidly making his way towards the delectable aroma.

…

…

_Hope you liked it. Review, please._

_I also have revised this and the cultural problems it had. It is now fixed._

_-The Trembling Rose_


	2. Raucous

…

…

AN: Ok, so the RATED M part comes in, in this chapter. Just be warned, and don't say I didn't warn you.

...

...

_Chapter Two_ – Raucous

Raucous – unpleasantly harsh

_Translations: __Bon aller – Good going._

…

…

"Did you sleep well, Kagome?"

That one question had set off alarm bells in Kagome's brain before she had went off on her Grandfather, saying how she wished she was back in her apartment or at a photo shoot, somewhere where she felt like she was at home. She had spent at least a full minute yelling at him in French before she realized he didn't understand. The old man had taken it all in stride and didn't even take it to offense. She guessed her mother had called him before she had arrived, warning him that she might be just a little testy.

Later, after she had said her peace, she told him that she had slept horribly, the bed having put knots in her back and how she woke up with a headache. He attempted to make her feel better by telling her he'd buy her a new bed, but she said no. The only way she would be able to sleep well would be if she was back at her apartment. Just imagining the French doors that lead to a balcony that had a view of the Seine- the river that runs through Paris- made her knees weak. After the entire thing was over, she retired to the bathroom upstairs, saying she was going to take a shower.

That was where she was now, desperately trying to relish in the warm water of a shower that was probably one of few in Japan. With a radio sitting on the counter, she relished in her favorite band KYO, who had not made a new CD in over two years.

"Good going, girl," She growled out as she let the water run down her body. Letting her forehead rest against the tiled shower, she bit her lip before muttering, "You've only been here twenty four hours and you have already ruined your stay... _Bon aller_."

Taking the bottle of shampoo she had packed into her hands, she put a glob into her palms before lathering it into her hair. Strawberries. It almost reminded her of home.

…

Outside of the safety of her shower, the bathroom window was open and steam was being filtered out and into the morning air.

Nearby, sitting on top a tree was a demon with red eyes, gazing inside the tiny window and onto the silhouette of the woman he knew as mate.

Canine ears twitched inside his matted hair as he narrowed his eyes, watching his mate sway provocatively to the sounds that were coming out of the room. He didn't understand the sounds, but a part of his brain thanked whatever it was that was making his mate dance sensuously.

He had been watching her all night and had already become accustomed to her scent and voice after so long. A voice that was now heard over the music; singing in a language he didn't know. Whatever it was, it was beautiful and sent shivers down his spine as he sat on the branch, wanting to take out his engorged member and pull on it till he came. No, he would only seek release inside his mate, his swaying… singing… getting out of the shower contraption, naked mate.

A groan left his lips as he felt a pulse go through him. His mate was gorgeous and had the body of a nymph, a nymph that would beg to taste his release on her lips.

His ears twitched again as he saw her leave his sight. Looking down at the bulge in his red _hakama_, he began to growl. He needed to make her recognize him soon or else he would literally take this into his own hands.

Growling, he recalled what his brother had told him and quickly left the Shrine grounds. He would have her, he would have her or the world would fall.

…

Once she was back in her room after taking her shower, she quickly dressed in the _yukata_ her Grandfather had given her. "_While you are here, your parents want you to work_." _Thanks Mom. _Sighing, Kagome denied herself the mirror for she knew if she saw herself, she just might start crying. Putting on a pair of sandals, she left the room and went down stairs.

Her Grandfather noticed her disheveled appearance and handed her a broom, "Sweep the inside of the well house. Also, if you will, go down inside the well and light the incense."

"Why?"

"I'll be down later to pray for the soul of the _miko_ and _hanyou_." He received a blank look. "Don't tell me you do not know?" She shook her head. Throwing his hands up in the air, he screamed, "Aiya!!! You must know! I shall tell you when you come back from your chores! Now go!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome walked out of the house with the broom trailing behind her. When she was out of hearing range, she growled, "Who does he think he is?"

Stomping towards the well house, she threw the broom against the small hut, the broom creating a loud thump. "Argh!" Her clenched fists made her knuckles turn white as she walked into the small hut, stomping down the steps and over to the well. Looking down into the vast darkness, she glared at the little shrine she saw. "Light the incense, huh?" Putting her hands on the rim of the well, she threw herself over, expecting to meet the ground but instead, blue engulfed her. "What?" Looking around her, she began to panic but when her feet met something hard, she closed her eyes in relief. When she opened them, she gasped.

She was standing in snow, and there was a bit of light above her. Looking up, Kagome felt her mouth fall open. "Grandpa?" She asked, hoping for his angry voice. "Grandpa?" Stars shone brightly above her, mocking her.

Instead of the voice she was wishing for, she heard someone growl out, "What the fuck? Someone's in the well?"

She didn't move and soon a dark figure was above her. "H-Hi… sir; can you tell me where I am?" Lifting her hand, she tried to reach for him. "And can you help me out?"

His long hair fell over the rim of the well as he grabbed her hand, lifting her out effortlessly. "What were you doing in there?"

When she steadied herself on the snowy ground, Kagome looked around before letting her eyes rest on the man who had helped her. He was wearing a red kimono and had long gorgeous black hair. Violet eyes made her heart quicken and she soon decided that he could've been a fellow model with her any day in France.

"Who are you?" She asked after several moments passed.

"Who are you, first?"

Kagome pursed her lips, "The name's Kagome."

He gave her a curious look before sighing. "Inuyasha," he grunted before sitting on the lip of the well, his eyes watching her. "What were you doing in the well?"

_I can't tell him…_"I fell… um… how old are you?"

"I'm fifth teen… why the hell do you want to know?" He asked as his eyes narrowed, giving her an angry look.

"You just look old is all."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen… Excuse me, but you never answered my question... where am I?"

"Why would I know what this damned village is called?"

Kagome quirked her eyebrow, "Don't you live here?" He shook his head. "Well where do you live? I'm kinda cold and would like a fire."

"Why should I take care of you?"

"I don't know… maybe because you're a gentleman?" Inuyasha gave her a momentary glare before she sighed. "Can you please just help me? I don't know where I am and I'm hungry. Please, Inuyasha-san." She made sure to add 'san' in hopes that it would push him in the direction she wanted, it seemed to have worked when she saw him give her a once over.

"I don't have a hut… but I can get you food." He sighed before he took off his _haori_, handing it to her. "Wear this, it's much warmer than that small kimono and I don't need it."

She took it with a small pout on her glossy lips, quickly wrapping it around herself. Surprisingly, it warmed her almost immediately and she was nice and toasty by the time Inuyasha returned with a rabbit in each hand. "Rabbit…?"

"Yeah," he glared at her and motioned for her to follow him. He noticed that she did it begrudgingly but he ignored it.

After several moments of silence, Kagome sighed through her nose, glancing at Inuyasha with every step. "So," she began. "If you're so young then why don't you live with your family?" He didn't stop walking, but he did grunt in response. Kagome pursed her lips, "Um… is there a sushi bar around here? I'm craving sushi and I would like you to go get me-"

"Can you shut the hell up, bitch?"

"You can't talk to me that way!" She shouted as she stopped walking immediately and glared at him, fire in her blue eyes.

Inuyasha growled and turned around, tightening his grip on the rabbits. Fire that equaled Kagome's was in his own violet eyes as he yelled, "Maybe if you would just shut the hell up and continue walking to the bit of shelter I have then maybe I wouldn't have to yell at you, bitch!" Before Inuyasha could do anything, Kagome walked towards him and slapped him right across the face, leaving scratches from her french manicured tips. "Ow, bitch!"

"I can find shelter of my own thank you! I won't deal with someone like you who-"

"What do you mean, 'someone like me'?" He growled.

Kagome threw his _haori_ at his face, "By 'someone like you', I mean someone who talks to a lady with such vulgar language!"

"You ain't a lady!"

"And you aren't a gentle man either! Now, if you excuse me, I'll be leaving." With that, Kagome turned on her heels and began walking in the opposite direction, each step sounding like a loud stomp in the snow. Leaving puffs of hot air in her wake, Kagome found herself in front of the same old tree she found at the shrine, only this time; it didn't have ceremonial ribbons tied around it. _Wait, if this tree is here…?_Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek. _Why am I here?! I want to be back in Paris!_

…

…

_Hope you liked it. Review, please._

_- The Trembling Rose_


	3. Endeavor

…

…

_Chapter Three_ – Endeavor

Endeavor – to make an effort

…

_Translations: _

_Je veux juste aller à la maison. Je veux être de retour en mon appartement! – _I just want to go home. I want to be back in my apartment!

_Danielle…laissez-moi partir de nouveau au sommeil. J'ai eu une nuit approximative. _– Danielle… let me go back to sleep. I've had a rough night.

…

…

He was livid. His mate was nowhere to be seen or smelt and he was angry. The red eyed demon had returned to his mate's home after talking to his brother but when he had reached the shrine, her scent was a couple hours old and had faded.

For a few seconds, he was reminded on his brother's words and he growled. "_If your mate is truly back, then don't you think you should better yourself and make yourself more appealing to her after all these years?"_ His growl increased as he realized his brother was right. One thing he needed before he would attempt to cleanse himself, was his mate. Who right now, was nowhere to be seen.

…

Pure white snowflakes fell from a dark gray sky as a woman with flowing black tresses sat beside the well, sobbing silently as several words came out of her mouth like prayers. "Je veux juste aller à la maison. Je veux être de retour en mon appartement!" Lifting her face from her folded arms that were on the lip of the well, she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her _yukata_ as she muttered, "God… please just take me home. First, I'm stuck in a country with people who are hard to understand while I do things that my servants should do… Second, I find myself in a place I don't know where _it_ is, and third… I'm freezing!" Letting another tear slip, she sniffed a few times as she shakily got to her feet. "I'll give it one more try," she said to herself in hope. Breathing in deeply, she felt a shiver go down her spine as her nose burned from the cold night air.

What she didn't know was that not ten feet from her form was the same _boy_ who she earlier had the pleasure of meeting.

Behind a giant tree, was Inuyasha, his eyes wary and his body rigid as he watched the girl lift herself over and into the bone eater's well, only to hear her scream in irritation. He didn't understand what she was so angry about. He slowly saw her lift herself out of the well with trembling arms and more tears streaming down already stained and blotchy red face.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he felt the familiar sensation of his _youki _returning to his human form as the sun rose over the tree tops. He closed his eyes when the sensation took over his body and when he opened them he saw Kagome laying down beside the well with her arms hugging herself. His canine ears twitched as he heard her sobs and his amber eyes went blank.

For some odd reason, even though he had only known her for a few hours, he felt as if he should help her. Plus, what was with her weird accent? A hushed growl left his lips as he barred his fangs at the thought of helping her. _Why the hell should I help the wench?! All she has done is yell at me and slap me!_ His growl grew in volume before he crossed his arms, the growl stopping. What would be the use in helping her? A few scenarios ran through his mind before he glanced at her. She was in the same position as before, but she was no longer sobbing. A hiccup left her shivering form and he sighed as he heard her heart beat slowing. If she fell asleep in this cold, there was a possibility that she could die and he felt unusually responsible if she got in that situation.

Slowly, he walked toward her, his ears back and his eye brows knitted together in thought. With her eyes still closed and her body succumbing to sleep, he took of his fire rat _haori_ and wrapped her in it. Picking her up, he took in a breath as he finally noticed how thin and weightless she was. When he had first seen her he hadn't noticed for she looked normal but now… she seemed like she hadn't eaten in days! With that thought, he secured her in his arms, trying to keep her warm as he walked away from the well.

While he walked, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander away from where they were going to her sleeping face.

He had never seen anyone so beautiful before. Her ebony locks were thick and long, her skin a pale white, her eye lashes lengthy as they rested against her rosy cheeks. The sight of her slightly sun kissed skin gave Inuyasha a small shiver that left as soon as it had come. As a Japanese male, he was supposed to be attracted to pale white skin wasn't he? Not skin that seemed like it had spent hours in the sun. Inuyasha's ears twitch slightly as he looked at her button nose which was red from the cold. Securing her in his arms more firmly, he took his eyes off her. He would take care of her until she was able to return to whatever village she was from and then he would kick her butt out and never see her again. "I'll give her ten days."

…

Warmth.

That was what she felt. _I must be home… guess I finally woke up from that nightmare._ Not wanting to waste the comfort she was experiencing, she snuggled more deeply into what she assumed was her bed. With a sigh, she gave a soft smile and kept her eyes closed from the light that threatened to fully wake her. _I must've left the blinds open_. Before she could immerse herself in the land of dreams again, she felt someone nudge her shoulder and she scowled. "Danielle…laissez-moi partir de nouveau au sommeil. J'ai eu une nuit approximative."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Her blue eyes snapped open and she gasped at the sight before her. "You!" As fast as lightning, she was sitting up and out of what looked like a hay nest with his _haori_ around her. She looked around before glancing at him with chary eyes as she said, "Wait… it can't be you… who are you?"

"Keh, it's me bitch."

Once those words left his mouth, her face turned red and her blue eyes regained their fire. "You can't call me that!"

"So you remember me now?"

Kagome ignored him as she looked at him. Didn't he have black hair and violet eyes before? She saw something move on top of his head and she gasped.

_Oh shit,_ he thought. He knew that sound. She had noticed his ears and now she was going to go running. He knew this was a bad idea the minute he had thought it! He fixed his eyes onto the fire and clenched his teeth. He regretted bringing her here; he wished he hadn't brought her. After so long, hadn't he learned to not do what he had done? One would think he would've learned his lesson! He had taken someone to _his_ cave, someone, who would now, scream in horror at his ugly, disgusting, non-human, non-demon, sickening, horrible, revolt- he gasped. While he had been yelling at himself, she had gotten before him on her knees. In front of him, he saw her breasts as he felt her reach up and touch his ears. Her hands were soft and gentle as she pet him, the motion making his body tremble as a violent shiver ran down his spine. No one, in all his years, had ever treated his ears like she was right now. Usually people tried to rip them off, yank them, or burn them, or – _holy shit, it feels amazing._

After several moments passed, he came to his senses and pushed her away violently, making sure she didn't hit the fire.

When she saw his livid expression, with his eyes turned away from her and his ears hiding in his hair, she gasped. "I'm sorry! Did that hurt?"

Golden eyes widened and his mouth opened as he took in a breath. _She can't be fucking…_

"Inuyasha? I'm sorry if I hurt you! I just saw your ears and couldn't help myself! I won't touch them again."

_...Serious?_ Slowly, he looked at her face, noting her worried expression as she hesitantly reached out a hand towards him, the other over her heart. "Aren't you…"

"Aren't I what?" Kagome asked as both of her hands rested in her lap, not noticing that her light blue _yukata_ had ridden up and was no exposing part of her thigh.

"Aren't you disgusted by me?"

She looked at him then. Truthfully, he looked like a beaten puppy and a confused man all at the same time. His ears where at attention, awaiting her words, and his eyes were focused on her, wide and… hopeful?

Inuyasha wasn't prepared for the gentle smile that graced her lips or the soothing look that was in her eyes. She began to crawl closer to him and he noticed how her _yukata_ had opened a little in the front, making him blush. When she was less than a foot away, Kagome took his large, rough hand in her petite and soft hands, making his heart flutter.

"I don't find you disgusting at all… Inuyasha."

Maybe it was a little too much for his bruised and battered fifth teen year old brain to comprehend but one thing he was sure of, was that she had to be some sort of vixen. No _human_ in their right mind would ever touch his ears like she had or say he wasn't a vile beast meant to have died when he took his first breath. With that thought, his eyes narrowed and he took his hand from hers, a small growl in his chest. "You are one conniving bitch, vixen. You did a great job smelling and looking perfectly like some human. Why don't you turn back into your _kitsune_ form? Let me guess… my brother hired you just so I could, once again, be reminded of my vile existence? Well it worked, it was a great joke." He stood then and walked to the cave opening, not turning around as he said, "I'll get you back to full health but after that, you're gone."

As she watched him leave, she felt a tear reach her eyes before falling down her cheek. "B-But… It's wasn't a joke."

…

Outside the cave, getting covered by snow, was Inuyasha. A grimace was upon his face and his bangs coverws his eyes as he listened to her crying.

There was no way in hell she had meant it; she was just continuing to put on an act. Okay so maybe she wasn't a vixen, maybe she was just some human who had decided to play with him while she let him nurse her back to health.

_Damn it_, he cursed.

A small part of him was telling him that she might've been telling the truth while another was saying to go inside and kick her out already, let her survive on her own. If she died, hey, it wasn't his problem… was it? The small part of him that was hopeful was the kid in him that had wanted only to be accepted while the other was what he had become after years of torture and humiliation.

_Keh! The sooner I get her out, the better!_ With his decision made, he turned back towards the cave, letting the snow fall off him on the way. The sooner he got her out, the sooner he could go back to living by himself.

The image he saw when he came back sent a small pang through him, the child in him feeling sympathetic.

Kagome was lying in the hay nest with his _haori_ wrapped tightly around her as she faced the fire. He could hear her holding in tears and when he could see her face, he saw her biting her lip.

"What're you crying for, wench?" When she didn't retaliate, he grew concerned and scowled. "Look, bitch, I'm trying so do you want to tell me what the fuck's wrong or not?"

She sat up slowly and wiped her cheeks with the sleeves of her _yukata_. "I just miss my home. My parents sent me to my Grandfather in hopes that I would learn how to not be a 'princess' and to learn what's it like to not have servants doing everything for me."

"Are you some kind of princess?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Shaking her head, Kagome gripped his fire rat with clenched hands. "My father is the Japanese Ambassador in France; he receives a fair amount of money so most of my life I've had people clean my room and make my meals. Even when I had my own apartment, I had a maid… her name was Oceané; she was one of my best friends." When she looked at him, she noticed that he seemed lost and sighed.

"Why is it you're so skinny and frail?"

"Huh?" Looking at him, Kagome saw his intense look and she bit her lip, looking at the fire. "In order to continue being one of the top models in France, which is extremely hard being the only Asian model, I have to be skinny. Almost to the point of anorexia so that way I can fit into all the clothes. Being tall has its quirks I guess, I rarely gain weight."

_What the fuck is she talking about? Mod-ell? Fer-ance? _Sighing through his nose, he gave her a curious look. "I don't really understand your situation, but it's not healthy to be so thin. That's why… while you were asleep; I stole some food from the nearest village." Getting up, he walked over to the barrel she hadn't noticed was behind her and took out some meat. "When it's done cooking, you're eating all of it."

_Good thing I'm not a vegetarian_, she thought as she saw him put what she assumed was deer over the fire, hanging off a stick. _That's a lot of food._ "Aren't you going to eat any of it?"

"I'm a _hanyou_ as you've already noticed; I don't need to eat as much."

With sad eyes, she noticed how he practically spat out the word _hanyou_ with such venom that could've burned a hole straight through the deer carcass. "Inuyasha?"

He grunted in response as he slowly turned the cooking meat.

"I don't find you disgusting at all… in fact, I find you rather handsome,"

…

_Hope you like it. Please review._

_Trembling Rose_


	4. Assuage

…

…

_Chapter Four – _Assuage

Assuage – To soften

…

AN: I'd like to do a little review answering right here. 

Impulse960 – I understand. I hate people like that too but she needs to be this way in order for the story to be where it is. Plus, I tried really hard to make her like someone who might live the way she did. So in a way, I did my job. ^.^ Also, I think you'll like Kagome in this chapter. ;)

…

_Translations: _

_Fils d'une chienne – _Son of a bitch!

_Mignon! _– Cute!

…

Ever since she was little, Kagome Higurashi has always been a flirt.

Due to her appealing features, she could easily persuade men and women alike to do as she pleased. If she didn't want to be lonely on a Friday night, there was always a boy waiting. If she needed a girl to talk to, there was one always willing to listen. A part of her believed that women liked her for her personality, but after one incident, she realized that every "girlfriend" she had up till then was either lesbian or they wanted her for her father's money. Kagome wasn't put off by the lesbians, she just found herself attracted to men. With that attraction, she found many men at her disposal that would be willing to take a bullet for her just because of her looks.

Inuyasha on the other hand… he was different.

When she had first met him, she expected him to be like any other man she had met but she had been sadly disappointed after he treated her like some normal girl. At first she had been angry, but now, after having spent a couple hours with him, she found it refreshing. Sometimes.

Currently, she was staring at a half eaten plate of deer with rice, her belly full and slightly distended from all the food. If Kagome didn't have a huge appetite for any type of food, she was certain she would've thrown up from all of it. Kagome may be skinny, but if you put a whole cheesecake in front of her, it would be gone in under five minutes. The reason why she was so thin was because she was always seen working out, sometimes an éclair was even seen hanging out of her mouth while doing so. She was a fat woman at heart, but she was lucky in her ability to shed the pounds in one work out session.

Glancing shyly at the still blushing _hanyou_, Kagome set the plate down in front of her, her eyes not leaving him.

Okay, so maybe she had embarrassed the guy, but she had simply told him what she felt. The man was beautiful! Long silver locks that seemed clean and thoroughly brushed, eyes the color of the sun, skin that was tan and had seen sun for many years… by god, did Kagome want him. Just remembering the sight of his chest when he had shed his _haori _for her made her shiver. She hadn't seen much but what she had seen pleased her. How the hell was he only fifth teen?

Sighing through her nose, Kagome looked at the fire. It was too quiet, she decided. After she had told Inuyasha of his beauty, he had shied away from her, not speaking. A couple tries and a worried expression later, she was right where she sat, wondering what she could do to get a conversation going. She noticed with a small pleased expression that the sun was out and a couple of birds were brave enough to face the snow that was slowly beginning to melt.

"So…" she started. She received a nervous glance and a blush in return. "If your half demon… which one of your parents was human?" Okay, so during her childhood she had been interested in the supernatural, demons actually topping her list. What she did know about demons was what she had read in books and during her childhood, she read a lot. That didn't mean she knew much, but she thought she better let that be asked another time. He was half human and half demon. Half _dog_ demon and by god did she love dogs. _Damn it, that adds another thing onto my 'why am I attracted to Inuyasha' list!_

She watched him contemplate telling her for a few moments before he grunted out, "My mother."

"She must've been beautiful to give birth to someone like you."

He blushed and stared into the fire, poking it with a stick before looking at her through the corner of his eye, his blush intensifying.

_Fils d'une chienne!_ She cursed. She made the situation worse, well, not worse but it didn't get better! _Think, Kagome, think!_ "I'm sorry," Kagome said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I don't mean to embarrass you I just-"

"It's fine." He said gruffly. "I'm just… not used to the attention."

"From what you said before, I take it that people don't treat you right."

Laughing, Inuyasha threw the stick he had been using into the fire. He enjoyed the crackle it made as it turned into fire wood. After a few moments, he muttered, "That's the understatement of the century."

"Why do people treat you wrong?"

"Because I'm a _hanyou_… why else?"

"Just because your half demon and half human, it doesn't make it right. If it makes you feel any better, my big brother is half Japanese and half French. He was teased when he was little, but now he tells everyone off because he has the intellect of a college Professor and he's only eighteen!" She noticed the quirked eyebrow and she grinned, it soon turned into a frown when she realized he didn't really understand. "Okay so that's not the same thing, but, you can count one person on your side."

"Who?"

She smiled, "Me."

With wide eyes and his mouth agape, Inuyasha stared at her openly. Without meaning to, he took a deep sniff. When he smelled no change in her scent, he felt more stunned when he figured out she was telling the truth. _She can't be real._ Taking in a shaky breath, he continued to watch her, his eyes not blinking. "I-If…" _If she's lying, I'm kicking her out_. "I-If that's a joke, it's not funny."

The look she gave him almost made him believe that he almost had a shot in finding a friend. Almost.

"You always think I'm joking," she whispered. When she moved closer to him, he almost skittered away, not wanting to get to close to her in fear of rejection. The act of taking his rough hand in her own small, delicate one made his heart skip a beat and a blush form on his cheeks as she said, "I'm not joking. You _are_ beautiful. You _are not_ disgusting. And I _am_ on your side. I won't ever, ever, treat you wrong."

He felt a warm tingling sensation take over his body as he muttered, "But w-why? You barely know me."

"That doesn't matter," she replied confidently. Her smile only boosted his nervous butterflies as she said, "I've known you in only a short time but what I've seen shows me that you're a great person and shouldn't have dealt with all the prejudice acts you've received. I'm willing to show you in any way you want that I'm serious when I say that I want to be your friend."

Remember when he said he almost believed in finding a friend? Well, the thudding in his chest told him otherwise as he smelled nothing but sweet strawberries and saw nothing but an endearing smile come from her. _She can't be real, she can't be real, she can't be real._

_Is he okay?_ Without removing his hand from her own, she lifted her free hand to his forehead after he made no movement what so ever after a few moments had passed. He hadn't blinked, hell; he didn't look like he was breathing! "Inuyasha?" When she moved her hand down to his cheek, he blinked and took in a shaky breath. "Inuyasha are you okay?"

Before she knew what was happening, Kagome found herself deposited in what was now her bed and the _hanyou_ she had just befriended across the cave, by the entrance. His rigid stance had her sitting up in the bedding but before she could say anything he said, "J-Just get some sleep, wench!"

With a smile, she laid her head down on her makeshift pillow, her thoughts and sight occupied by none other than the _hanyou _she now wanted to please. By the time she finally went to sleep, she dreamed of him.

…

Growling at the tightness of the jeans that surrounded him, the red eyed demon tugged at his groin. The pants were way too tight! They were practically suffocating his balls!

"Quite growling, pup. You agreed to do this."

"I didn't expect you to find pants that fucking squashed my cock and balls, ass hole!"

The looks a couple people sent him made him knock on the door of the dressing room loudly as he replied, "You don't need to cuss." With a sigh, the demon that looked human gave his brother a tired look through the clothing stall, his patience waning. "We can find less constricting pants," he said after he got another rough growl in retort.

"I want my _hakama_ back!"

"Well you're not getting them back." When he received a loud growl, the older brother sighed and leaned against the wall of the clothing shop. "I thought you said you wanted to look presentable when your mate returned to you."

"Fuck! I do but…"

A few silent moments passed and the human looking demon quirked his eyebrow. He was about to speak but was silenced when his younger brother emerged from the dressing room, dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a black tee shirt. His human appearance hid his brother's red eyes but it didn't hide the sadness in them. "Well?"

"I just don't want her to think I've changed for the worse."

"It's been over four hundred years, pup. If anything, you've matured."

Even with the cloaking spell in place, he saw his younger brother's eyes flash gold for a second before returning to its red. It had been way to long since he saw his brother as himself. With a sigh, he pushed his brother into the clothing stall as he said, "Just get back into your normal clothes and I'll take you to get something to eat."

"Ramen?"

"Sure."

…

A loud snap filled the forest as a tree fell to the ground in splinters, someone having destroyed it rather powerfully. The sun had set an hour ago, and with it, Inuyasha's rationality.

With an anguished cry, Inuyasha fell to his knees.

For once in his life, he was torn. The small kid in him that begged to be loved rejoiced at the older woman's words while the teen he had become yelled in outrage. _No one in their right mind would befriend a lowly hanyou. She can't be real!_ It said; nothing but anger in its voice. The other part of him, however, held onto hope as it said, _Finally, someone can is willing to befriend me. After so long… I thought it'd never happen._ Growling, Inuyasha punched the ground repeatedly.

_I won't be alone anymore! She's an-_

_-She's not fucking real! She's a sick-_

_-amazing-_

_-twisted-_

_-loving-_

_-bitch who enjoys nothing other than playing with you!_

_-woman who's willing to be with me!_

"Shut up!" Inuyasha roared out as he clawed at the ground.

Releasing a growl that soon turned into a sob, he rested his forehead against the earth, not knowing which voice to listen to. The only thing he listened to at this point in his anguish was the small footsteps that were coming towards him. Rubbing his face with the sleeves of his _haori_, Inuyasha turned away from the oncoming woman who smelled of strawberries. Sitting Indian style with his hands in his sleeves, he portrayed that of a calm man well considering his current state of mind.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" The delicate voice said, sounding like she had been worried for a while now. While he made no movement, it seemed to only make her become braver as she walked up to him.

_Fucking bitch_. Inuyasha ignored her as she knelt beside him. He noticed through the corner of his eye, that she had brought a blanket with her and had wrapped it around her form. The cotton _yukata_ seemed to give no comfort in the cold winter night and he huffed. Why the hell was he caring about her well being anyway? Why had he brought her to his cave in the first place; was it because she was pretty? Was it because she smelled of strawberries? Was it because her sweet voice called to him even when he had angered her?

Lost in thought, Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome had moved until he felt his shoulders become a little bit heavier. He quickly looked at himself, then to her. She had given up the only source of heat she had to him?

"Inuyasha," she said softly; the small sound music to his ears as he stared at her, his hands clenching his arms. "We should go back to the cave. It's warmer there. I kept the fire going while you were gone."

He gave a huff as he turned his face away from her, attempting to hide his blush.

With a sigh, Kagome kept her blue eyes on him. She had been awake for what she guessed was two hours now and he had yet to be seen. Once she saw flakes begin to lightly rain down on the snowy ground, she grew worried and ventured out into the night with a blanket being her only line of defense against the cold. It wasn't hard to find him, though. He had practically left her a trail of destroyed trees in his wake. _What's he so angry about?_ _Did I say something wrong?_ Taking in a breath, Kagome gathered in courage. She really didn't need him to bite her head off. "If something's wrong, you can tell me."

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

"I don't know… maybe because I'm your friend."

A few moments passed before he said, "Who said I wanted a friend?"

She moved to sit at his front, smiling as she did so. Taking his cheek in her hand, gently, she made him look at her. "I want to be your friend, Inuyasha. Will you let me?"

It was quiet between them for a few moments as Inuyasha stared at her with wary eyes before he finally gave in with a sigh. "Fine, wench; if you want to be my friend, fine." With that, he stood and took the blanket from around him and wrapped it around her.

The two walked to the cave in silence. After several mental battles and courage gathering, Kagome took Inuyasha's larger hand in her own and smiled when she saw Inuyasha blush in the corner of her eyes. _Mignon! _

What the two didn't know was that not far away, someone with golden eyes watched them closely. When looking at Inuyasha, it was a look of disappointment while when looking at Kagome it was with disgust.

Throwing his hair behind him as he turned quickly, the long haired demon set off into the forest, looking for his retainer. One thing was on his mind. Just how, exactly, would he show his younger brother and his younger brother's new bitch that he got what he wanted? With a malicious smile on his usually indifferent face, he gave the walking duo a last glance as he muttered, "Stupid _**hanyou**_…!"

…

_Hope you liked it. Review, please. Oh and if you are one of the French readers… please assure me that I'm saying things right. Thank you._

_-Trembling Rose_


	5. Turbid

…

…

_Chapter Five – _Turbid

Turbid - confused, not clear

…

…

_Translations:_Ce que je dire? – What do I say?

…

"Wench, are you done with that stew yet?"

"No, Inuyasha. It has a couple more minutes. Why don't you go hunt and get us some more meat?"

The _hanyou_ grumbled as he stood, quickly putting his arms in his sleeves before walking out of the cave, his ears twitching all the while. His young, fifth teen year old self looking surprisingly older than when she had first met him; he looked almost twenty now that she thought about it._ Puberty is good to him_.

Giggling to herself silently as she stirred the rabbit stew, Kagome let a huge smile grace her face.

A month had gone by and once Inuyasha deemed her healthy, he hadn't kicked her out to her amazement. A full two weeks passed before Inuyasha finally let her leave the cave, with the help of fake tears of course. Kagome was actually surprised Inuyasha lasted the two weeks after she complained about how dirty she was and how she needed a bath. At the mention of her bathing, he got the cutest blush on his face and she giggled. She had taken a cloth with her to act as a towel and she could feel his eyes on her the entire time she strutted out of the cave, using her runway walking skills to the test.

Soon, Kagome let her eyes go soft as she set the hand she had been using to stir the stew by her side.

During the entire month she had been with him, she had never really felt the need to go back to the well and return home. Ever since she had been with him, she had not gone to the well to try and go back. With a blush, Kagome recalled the time when he had caught her dressing. He almost looked like he was going to faint until he ran of the cave, not returning until nightfall. When he did return, he had brought her the first kimono of many.

_Now that I think about… he needs to stop stealing from the nearby villagers!_ Glancing at the new kimono he had brought her, she pursed her lips and stood, walking over to the basket of clothes. Lifting the new piece of clothing, she gave it a once over before folding it. _I'll take it back after dinner._ She almost wished she didn't want too because the kimono was the most beautiful she had seen. It was the same blue as her eyes with cranes and sakura blossoms sown into it. Looking back in the basket, she saw the pink obi he had brought with it.

"Inuyasha!" She called.

Two seconds later, he entered the cave and sat in what was deemed his spot. He lifted the bowl that sat beside the fire and pushed it in front of her face, smirking when she filled it with stew. Taking a bite, he grunted, "Good."

"I'm glad you like it," she muttered as she filled her own bowl and took a bite of rabbit. "Inuyasha, you really need to stop stealing from the villagers."

He looked at her from under his bangs and frowned, "You don't like the new kimono I got you?"

"I do! I really do; it's beautiful, Inuyasha, but it's not right for you to steal it."

It was silent between them as Inuyasha chewed on her words. His eyes stared into the fire, making the gold in them become smoldering. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she realized for the first time, that she was becoming undoubtedly attracted to him. Just when she was about to say something, he muttered, "I'll put it back at nightfall."

"Thanks, but I wanted to take it back. I want to meet the nearby villagers."

Looking at her, his expression made her gasp. He seemed almost… sad. "Do you… Are you… lonely?"

"Ah…" She didn't know what to say. Not once had she ever seen him look so dejected before. Quickly, she racked her brain for something to say before she sighed deeply, not knowing that she was confusing Inuyasha immensely. "Ce que je dire? Um… Inuyasha, no, I am not lonely. But there as some things that I wish to… discuss with the female villagers if you get what I mean?" The look she got made her blush. He sat there, clearly confused with his ears twitching as he cutely cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. _Oh boy…_ "It's something… personal... After I talk to the villagers, I will come back. I'll always come back Inuyasha." He seemed to accept the answer and went back to eating. With a smile, she followed his example and the two began to chat once their bellies were full. _Wow… he ate the whole pot… except for the two bowls he made me have. Still, damn._

…

_Fucking damn it!_

Watching the slightly older girl leave the cave, with her hips swaying and her hair bouncing ever so slightly on top his _haori_, he almost wanted to run and stop her. He had given his _haori_ to her to make sure she was warm and he knew he would end up hating that choice in the end. By the time she would give it back, it would be drenched in her wonderful, alluring scent. Groaning softly, he leaned back against the cave wall as his eyes lazily watched the fire in front of him, his eyes half lidded.

Over the past month, Inuyasha had slowly been going crazy. His hormones were becoming almost too much to bear and it took everything in him to not take Kagome for himself.

The seventeen year old woman who called herself a mod-ell had filled out a little bit in the month she had stayed with him. _She must have hardly eaten before I met her._ With that thought, Inuyasha quickly compared what he remembered of her a month earlier to now. Before, she was skinny and seemed frail, now… she had a bit of _curve_. Yesterday, when she had went to bathe in a nearby hot spring that she had found, he had followed her and the entire time he was in pain. _Damn hormones._ Just thinking about it made him shiver in desire as a familiar burning sensation erupted in his groin as his blood began to pump a little faster.

Breathing in slowly, he tried to calm his hot blood. _If I start now, I'll get caught. Wait… Why am I not making sure she'll be okay? FUCK!_ Jumping to his feet, he ran out of the cave, quickly capturing her scent and following her as she entered the village.

…

Looking around, Kagome felt a wave of nervousness enter her as she walked into the small village.

Everyone one was looking at her, curious, interested, and of course, most of the men were watching her with lust in their eyes. _You would think I'd be used to it but now it's just a little creepy._ Biting her lip, she continued to walk forward, wrapping Inuyasha's _haori_ around herself more and the _yukata_ in her arms.

Before she took another step, she was nearly pushed to the ground as someone ran into her. When she caught her footing, she looked behind her and saw a little girl about the age of nine rubbing her head. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The little girl looked up and gave a toothy smile. "No I'm sorry! I hope ye aren't hurt!"

"No I'm fine-"

"Kaede!" Both girls turned and saw a lady who was slightly older than Kagome with hair that seemed to go past her behind. It was tied back and the woman had hard looking eyes. The woman carried what looked like a bow and Kagome's eyes widened a fraction. She wasn't going to attack her was she?

The girl who was known as Kaede laughed and ran towards the woman, leaving Kagome slightly confused. Watching the two, she noticed the older one talking to the younger before glancing at her.

"I am sorry for my younger sister's incompetence. If you wish, you can come with us to our hut and we will welcome you to the village… I do not remember seeing you here before."

_Should I? She seems a little… cold._ Nodding her head slowly, Kagome began following them as she chewed on her cheek, worry etched into her features. The walk there was a little awkward as more people began watching Kagome as she accompanied the two girls. _The older girl must be famous or something…_ Kagome felt herself blush as a man they passed licked his lips. Usually, Kagome in Paris would've looked back and smiled, no matter the scale of handsomeness.

Once they were inside the hut, Kaede began preparing what Kagome guessed was tea as the older woman sat in front of the fire, letting the bow she had been carrying softly fall beside her as she lifted the arrows off her back. Kagome, herself, followed suit and sat down in front of the older lady as Kaede set down a tea kettle.

"My name is Toribito Kikyo," the woman said. "I am the _Miko_ of the village."

_Miko?_ "Um… my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Well Higurashi, it is nice-"

"Call me Kagome please."

Kikyo let an eyebrow rise. "Didn't you just say your name was Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome nodded. "Then isn't your first name Higurashi?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I mean Higurashi Kagome then! I'm sorry… I'm not really from here."

She saw Kikyo nod before motioning to Kaede. "We will have tea in a small amount of time. Now back to what I said before, it is nice to meet you. What business do you have with our village?"

Kagome's eye twitched ever so slightly as she took the _yukata_ and _obi_ out of the warmth of her embrace. She handed it to Kikyo, noticing how the woman gave her a cold, hard, stare. "I-I found this in the forest. I thought it would be right of me to bring it back… plus I have a question."

"What's your question? And thank you for returning it…"

Right as Kagome was about to ask what she would have to use in place of tampons, Kikyo suddenly stood and ran out of the hut, arrows on her back and bow in hand. Quickly, both Kaede and Kagome followed her. "What is it," Kagome asked.

"A demon is near… must be weak from the _youki_ I feel."

_Demon? Oh God! Inuyasha! _Before Kagome could intervene, Kikyo began running towards the forest, Kagome and Kaede on her heels. When they finally came to a clearing, Kikyo knocked an arrow into her bow and fired. Someone let out a curse and Kagome put her hands to her mouth. "Inuyasha!"

Kikyo gave her a curious look, "You know this demon?"

She seemed to ignore him because in that next moment, she was running towards the Goshinboku. When she reached him, she saw that his white undershirt had merely been caught and she sighed happily before running up to him and hugging him. She didn't see the blush that was on his face for she was trying to bury hers in his shoulder as she whispered, "Oh thank god you are not hurt, Inuyasha!"

"Y-Yeah."

Taking her head out of his shoulder, she gave him a smile as she saw his blush before anger overrode her worry. "What are you doing out here?! I told you I was going to be back!"

He growled and tried to release himself from the tree. "What am I doing out here? I was making sure you were okay bitch!"

On the other side of the clearing was Kikyo and Kaede, both looking rather confused at the sight before them. Was this girl really acting friendly towards a demon? Kikyo let her brown eyes narrow. "Unless you wish to be hit by my arrow to, Kagome-san, then I suggest you move so I may exterminate this demon properly." Said girl reeled back in horror before putting herself in front of Inuyasha with her arms outspread. Behind her, the hanyou seemed surprised by Kagome's show of courage, but, before Kikyo could do anything, she felt a huge amount of demonic aura coming towards them and she got an arrow ready. Kagome must've thought she was going to attack them but when Inuyasha growled at her to release him and to get behind him, she moved hesitantly before putting her hand on the arrow, effectively removing it. _She was able to release him?_ Kikyo thought in wonder.

As soon as he was released, Inuyasha put Kagome behind him and his growl became menacing as someone he had never wished to see again came before them. An uncharacteristic smirk was on the demon's face and Inuyasha felt something strange. _He's… different somehow._

"Hello to you to, dear brother," the demon said.

Inuyasha growled, "What the fuck do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Wait," Kikyo said as she kept her arrow moving between the two demons before she figured that the older looking demon was more of a threat. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. He's my bastard of a brother! His name's Sesshomaru and…" the _hanyou_ quirked his eyebrow as he lessened up his ready to attack pose. "… something's wrong… He's not his normal self."

…

Red, demonic eyes looked out over the Sunset Shrine before narrowing as a growl left his lips. "She's still not here, bastard!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he put his hands in his pockets. "Maybe we should take a look around."

"Why?"

The elder brother gave the younger a look and the two growled at each. "Don't you smell something… strange, Inuyasha? The sky hasn't been this grey in a long time."

Looking up at said sky, Inuyasha pouted. His bastard of a brother was right. The sky hadn't been this dark since he first met his mate. That was when Kamavirya… "Shit!" Inuyasha shouted out before running towards the house where he had seen his mate before. He heard Sesshomaru call out to him but he ignored it as he continued to run, noticing an old man. When he was close enough, he skidded to a stop and stood in front of the old man, practically yelling out, "Tell me the legend of the _hanyou_ and _miko_!"

The old man, startled, put a hand to his chest. "What?" The old man looked at Inuyasha just as Sesshomaru decided to catch up. His eyes got a special glint in them before he said, "Customers, eh? Want a souvenir arrow?"

"Arrow? Fuck no! I want to hear the legend of the _hanyou_ and _miko_ you idiot!"

Sesshomaru put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as he told the old man, "I am sorry sir. My little brother can be a bit of a rude jerk sometimes. Ignore him please."

"Of course. Arrows are five hundred yen."

The _hanyou_ began bursting with rage as he tore Sesshomaru's arm off of him before taking the front of the old man's _yukata_ in his deadly claws. "Either tell me the legend, old man," he snarled out. "Or your next breath will be your last."

For the old man, Inuyasha seemed human but the moment the threat left his mouth, his eyes flashed blood red and the old man could've died of a heart attack right then if he hadn't of been in the army when he was younger. "A-All right," he muttered. "I shall tell you. But in return, you must buy something."

Inuyasha seemed to accept this and released him, getting a slap in the head from Sesshomaru in punishment that meant he would get worse later. The _hanyou _merely growled and rubbed the back of his head as the old man began to show them to the shop that was inside of the shrine.

"My name is Higurashi-san. I am the priest of this shrine and the legend of the _hanyou_ and _miko_ began right here in this very area."

"Wait," Sesshomaru said as he put a hand up. "If you're Higurashi-san… then don't you have a granddaughter named Higurashi Kagome who came over from France?"

Higurashi-san gave a thoughtful look before giving a toothy grin before saying, "Nope! Never heard of a girl like that! Now… about that legend-"

Inuyasha felt a pang of horror ring through him and before he knew what was happening, a loud roar of thunder was above them as lightning filled the sky.

...

_Hope you liked it. Review, please._

_- Trembling Rose_


	6. Nescience

...

...

Chapter Six – Nescience

Nescience – lack of knowledge or awareness

…

…

Who is this guy?

For only a fifth teen year old, Inuyasha looked pretty deadly as he stood in front of her, almost as if he were shielding her from who was now known as his brother. A vicious growl was leaving his lips, his ears turned towards her and his arms out with his claws ready to attack… he looked deadly. Truth be told, she was never more turned on and scared all at the same time.

"I said, what are you doing here, Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha growled out again.

The older dog demon stood motionless with his eyes watching the human behind his brother.

Standing off to the side was Kikyo who seemed totally forgotten by everyone else except for her little sister. The little girl was currently clutching onto Kikyo's red hakama and trembling in fear as she stared at the new addition to the clearing.

He stood tall and did not move, his eyes never straying from Kagome's face. For Inuyasha, just knowing that his new friend was wanted most likely dead from his hated brother made him want to go on a rampage as an unbelievable power swept through him. He couldn't have her! "Answer me, Sesshomaru! What the fuck do you want?"

The older demon gave an eerie smile before taking a step, making Inuyasha back up, his growl increasing. "I came to see you and your… new friend. Is that a problem?"

"Fuck yes that's a problem! I never wanted to see you again, jack ass." _He's different from the last time I saw him._ He's changed?

Kagome watched the two brothers go back and forth, the only thing on her mind being: What do I have to do with this? It was true that Kagome was Inuyasha's new friend but was it such a big deal that his brother had to come and evaluate her? Was he even doing that? From what it looked like, it almost seemed like he wanted to kidnap her with how he was smiling. "Inuyasha?" She whispered. When she saw his canine ear, she felt herself go _aw_… before slapping herself mentally.

"I-I think he wants to take me… somewhere."

"That is right, girl." Sesshomaru answer, making Inuyasha's ears snap towards him as the half demon sharpened his defensive stance. "I wish to take you, but not for myself. Oh no, my master wishes to have you."

_What the fuck?_ His stance lessened as Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Since when do you have a 'master'?"

Sesshomaru smirked and crossed his arms; "Kamavirya-sama is a great master. He shall be the emperor of the world as soon as he has the Shikon Jewel."

At the mention, Kikyo launched an arrow towards Sesshomaru, missing on purpose and whizzing past his nose. "What does Kagome-san have to do with the Shikon Jewel. It is merely legend."

"That is where you are wrong, miko." Cold amber eyes turned towards Kikyo, regarding her as no threat. "While it is said that the Shikon Jewel is an actual jewel, that is the legend. The true Shikon Jewel is the descendent of Midoriko herself. If you want to be more specific, she is the daughter of Midoriko in terms of souls."

"And where the fuck did you get all this information?" Inuyasha growled. "I still don't see what Kagome has to do with this?"

The elder brother gave out a chuckle. "It is not for you to know, halfling. All you need to know is that when the time is right, I shall be taking her, but that time is not now. Kamavirya-sama just wanted to simply know if the rumors were true and it seems they were. I shall be back, Inuyasha. That is a promise."

Before Inuyasha could lunge for the full youkai, Sesshomaru disappeared and left every one with questions.

Once it seemed that he was officially gone, Kikyo turned towards Kagome and Inuyasha, her arrow aimed for the hanyou's heart. "Now that our distraction is gone, let me introduce my arrow into your heart hanyou!"

As soon as her arrow left her bow, the hanyou and Kagome were gone; the arrow hitting a tree soundlessly. From what Kikyo's sense were telling her, the hanyou had taken the girl and bounded off into the forest. Damn.

"What shall we do now, sister Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked at Kaede and sighed, "We might as well go home… Although tomorrow, we are going to set out and save Kagome-san from that demon."

"What if she doesn't want to be save?"

"Then we must send her to her death."

…

"I thought I told you I was going to be back!"

"Why the hell are you complaining? I just saved you from my bastard of a brother!"

"He said he wasn't going to take me-"

"Now! He wasn't going to take you now! That is totally different!"

"Why do you even care?"

She was met with silence. Turning over in her make shift bed, Kagome lifted her upper body up and sat up on her forearms as she watched him. He was sitting behind the fire, his arms in his sleeves and his back against the cave wall as his bangs hid his gorgeous golden eyes. On top his head were his canine ears that stood motionless, not even moving as a random bug came in and sat on the soft appendage.

"Inuyasha?"

"I thought you said you were my friend?"

Kagome quirked her eyebrow and sat up fully, her blanket falling down her body, showing the white sleeping yukata underneath. "I am."

"Then how can you ask me that?"

She gasped as he lifted his head, his eyes regarding her with such emotion in those golden pools. The expression on his face had never been shown to her before and she felt a blush rise on her cheeks. "I-Inu…y-yasha…"

"How can you ask me not to care when the first friend I have ever had was almost taken by the person I hate most in the world and then said to be taking later on when the 'time is right'. How the hell can I not care, Kagome? Answer me that." Inuyasha said.

Letting the blush disappear on her cheeks, Kagome stood and walked over to Inuyasha, nervousness rising as he watched her with the same emotion swimming in his eyes. When she sat on her knees before him, she took in a breath and whispered, "I just never thought that my friendship would mean that much to you."

"Well then you were obviously mistaken, bitch."

Even with his 'term of endearment', it didn't stop the feeling of adoration that ran through her veins as she slowly leaned towards him. She noticed how he came towards her ever so slightly and her heart sped up, the blush that had left quickly coming back full force. Just as their lips were about to touch in a soft kiss, she watched as Inuyasha's eyes went wide before he disappeared before her. Looking out towards the cave entrance, she noticed that she was really alone in the small cavern and she sighed. They had been so close to actually kissing. _Even though I wanted it… why do I feel so guilty?_

…

Looking up at the Goshinboku with red eyes, Inuyasha knitted his eyebrows together in worry. He didn't even notice when his brother came up behind him, finally having been able to get away from the old geezer who had forgotten his mate. Mate… where was she? Sighing, Inuyasha looked down at his feet that were constricted in the damnable shoes that were called 'Vans'. "What am I going to do?"

"If I was able to remember what happened all those years ago, I would tell you but like I said, Kamavirya erased my memory. The only thing that I remember is seeing your mate disappear down a well." The elder brother took in Inuyasha's depressed form and sighed through his nose. "If you told me what you remember, I could help you in any way I can." When all he heard was silence, Sesshomaru pressed forward. "Do you remember anything before you transformed?"

"All I remember is trying to attack you since Kamavirya was too far away and then everything went red. After that, I just remember taking in her scent and letting her go home."

"Don't you think it's weird that she seems to be from this time and not when you first met her in the Feudal Age?"

The hanyou turned full demon shrugged his shoulders and flopped on the ground, sitting Indian style. Even under the spell that made him look human,

Sesshomaru could tell that his brother's ears were drooped and were nearly hidden by his hair. Sorrow radiated from the half demon and it made Sesshomaru pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. Within a second, he could smell the old man's scent coming towards them and he groaned. "I told you, we are not looking to buy souvenirs."

The old man gave a loud laugh and patted Sesshomaru's back, totally missing the look of annoyance sent his way. "While you may not want to buy the arrow, which is only five hundred yen… then maybe I could tell you the official story of the hanyou and miko since the young one here wanted to hear it," he said while pointing at the disheartened half demon. Earning a nod from both demons, Higurashi-san went to sit on the bench that was by the Goshinboku and pointed to the ground. "I know it's not good to sit on the soil but it is a long story."

_Whatever._ Sesshomaru sighed and sat down beside his brother, giving him a concerned look before glancing at Higurashi-san.

"Now," Higurashi-san began. "A long time ago, in this very spot, the hanyou and miko became legend."

_What a great fucking way to start out, geezer._

"In the beginning, it is said that a respectable miko in this area held the Shikon Jewel. For many decades, the legend was that the Shikon Jewel was an actual jewel when in reality, it was a person. The unnamed miko in the village had met a woman, no younger than herself early in her life and found the woman curious. At first, the woman seemed harmless, but after sensing a demon and going on her way to exterminate him did she figure out the woman's true harm. The woman and the hanyou got along as if they had known each other forever! Not believing this, the woman threatened to strike but before she could do so, a legendary dog demon came and told them 'My master requests the young maiden's services. She is the Miko of Shikon.' For a long time, it was unsure who this 'master' was and what he wanted with the young Miko of Shikon, but after weeks of searching and worrying, the 'master' finally striked. His name was Kamavirya and he had the ability to control the great dog demon of the west. What he wanted was the true Shikon Jewel and not the fake bead.

"The hanyou became furious as Kamavirya tried to take his miko from him and when she was finally taken, the hanyou was taken over by his demonic powers and went into a rampage. It was unclear as to why, but later when the hanyou turned demon mentioned the miko, Kamavirya found out that the miko was the half demon's mate.

"Kamavirya laughed and said 'she is too powerful to be the mate of a lonely hanyou' and since he could not have the miko for himself, Kamavirya killed her. Upon seeing the death of his mate, the hanyou went berserk and in an effort to be with her, he killed himself."

Putting a finger to his chin in thought, Higurashi-san chuckled as he saw the bewildered looks before him. "Never knew that, eh? Well did you know this? After the hanyou and miko were reunited in death, the Miko's Shikon power granted her a wish and it was for Kamavirya to die for his sins which were many. Kind of boring, I know, but the legend says that Kamavirya promised to be back. Who knows when but all we know is, is that when the sun disappears, that is how we know the world will end. In Western and European countries, they call this Armageddon, but I think our legend is more interesting."

Red eyes flashed gold for a second as they stared open wide at the ground. _The legend is wrong_! Looking up at the old man, Inuyasha asked with a bit of worry in his voice, "If Kamavirya died, then who killed the miko of the village?"

Higurashi-san seemed taken aback by the question but answered it, "It is said that the hanyou did it while he was taken over by the unbelievable demonic power."

"Son of a bitch!"

Standing, Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's shoulder as he shot up and attempted to punch the nearest object, which just happened to be Higurashi-san. "Stop it, Inuyasha!"

"They think I fucking did it!"

"Who cares about who killed Kikyo? It doesn't matter! All that matters is about killing Kamavirya. It is obvious that the legend is wrong which means he is still very much alive!"

Inuyasha glared at his brother with blood red eyes as he clenched his fists, "If Kikyo hadn't of died, then maybe we wouldn't have gotten into this mess. While Kagome is the Miko of Shikon, she has no idea how to use her power! Kikyo was the only miko powerful enough to kill Kamavirya while also having mastered her powers. Kagome didn't have enough time before she…" It was quiet then, the only sound came from the oncoming storm as lightning flashed in the faraway sky.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru took his hands from his brother's shoulders, not noticing how Higurashi-san watched them with intense curiosity. "Didn't have enough time before what?" He received silence and he growled in frustration.

"You know, this is the first time I have actually heard you even mention your mate's name and now… you have to remember that my memory was erased! I do not remember what happened so tell me! _Kagome didn't have enough time before she what_?"

"_**Before she fucking disappeared!!"**_

Lightning and thunder took over the sky and the sound of the Earth as the oncoming storm got worse.

Looking at Inuyasha with a sense of sympathy, the elder demon frowned slightly. "I have a theory." He was given a look of anger as Inuyasha growled, turning away from his brother. "Listen to me, Inuyasha. You said you saw her here not too long ago, right?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha sighed as he remembered seeing his mate in all her glory. It only brought another pang of anguish to his form.

"What if, since she is the Miko of Shikon, then maybe she originally lived here but was sent to the Feudal Era. What I mean is, is that her powers sent her there to fulfill her destiny but when she was needed, it sent her back and that was why she disappeared all those centuries ago."

The nearing storm seemed to lessen for a few moments as Inuyasha thought, his fangs chewing on his bottom lip. Could he be right?

"Excuse me, but what are you two talking about? Are you cosplay-ers playing a trick on an old priest again?"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, a head ache forming as the old man continued to badger them over nonsense.

…

"Have you warned them like I asked?"

Glancing up into the darkness, a young Sesshomaru nodded as he kneeled before a giant chair. "Yes, Kamavirya-sama. I have warned my idiotic brother and his new 'friend' that we shall see them soon. But I must ask, my lord, why warn them and just not take the girl now?"

"And to think you are the Great Demon of the West," the old dragon youkai laughed. "The reason why we do not take her now is because her powers have not yet awakened, the warning will bring about her fear and her powers will feed off of that. If we had taken her now, then she would just be wasting away in a cell."

_I am not stupid_, Sesshomaru growled inwardly. While it is true that Kamavirya controlled him, he did have some sense of self. "What shall I do now, my lord?" In the darkness, Kamavirya stood and walked towards the window behind Sesshomaru, his body shown to the young dog demon for the first time.

He was at least a foot taller than himself, his clothes and armor looking like that of an emperor in his warrior clothes. With his skin dark as night, his ears pointed, his eyes black and horns on top of his head looking like they had been dipped in blood, Kamavirya looked deadly. Claws that seemed longer than his own fingers tipped Kamavirya's and black scales began at the tips of his fingers, turning into skin as it went up his arm.

"You," he said after reaching the window, "are to watch them. As soon as the girl shows signs of her power, I want you to take her to Naraku. I have good use for him."

"You have him in control as well?"

"Yes. Now go."

With his orders, Sesshomaru nodded and bowed, quickly leaving the room. As soon as he was out, he gave out a growl. "As soon as I get my body back from you, you are dead."

…

What had he done? He had almost kissed her! _Fuck!_

Growling, Inuyasha slammed his head into the nearest tree before sitting down, letting his head rest against it for a second before hitting it again. _I don't want to ruin the only friendship I have. Damn it!_ He hit himself again for good measure before frowning distastefully as he rested his forehead fully against the bark of the tree. _But it's not like I didn't want it… hell, I did want to kiss her! She's gorgeous, and amazing, and caring, and… Gah! Shut up! Don't think this!_

He sighed in exhaustion and closed his eyes, the image of Kagome coming towards him with her lips looking luscious and her eyes a hazy blue entered his mind and he pursed his lips, his eyes opening. _And I'm not closing them again._

Not far away, only a couple yards from himself, was Kagome inside the cave. He could still smell her and he guessed that she was tending to the fire. The reason being was that when he moved his head slightly to the left, the light from the flames turned the cave opening a warm orange.

Sighing again, Inuyasha turned his head and stared at his feet. _I don't think I can stop the next time if we end up in the same situation_. His eyes widened as he remembered her face. _Did she really want it as much as I did? Does she really want to be with me like I do her?_

Little did he know that inside the cave, Kagome was thinking the exact same thing.

...

_Hope you liked it. It took a long time to get out. O.O I'm sorry lol._

_Trembling Rose_


	7. Authors Note IMPORTANT

Hello.

I bet you might be mad that I haven't updated. I've been rereading this and I agree that it shouldn't just be left. I will update, but I cannot totally promise you it will be consisently updated. It might be a month or it might be half a year. But it will be finished. That I can promise you.

First, I am revising it, and then I am writing another chapter. I kind of have been in the writing mood lately. :)

-Trembling Rose


End file.
